The invention relates to an apparatus for heating people, particularly those travelling on motor cycles or in motor vehicles, such as open motor vehicles, or watercraft, tracked vehicles or working vehicles having internal combustion engines, or working on ocean-going stips, floating drilling platforms, etc.
When driving motor cycles and open motor vehicles, the disadvantage exists that the persons concerned are exposed to the slip stream, so that there is a risk to the health as a result of undercooling. To prevent this, such persons wear special clothing, which completely cover the body and are impermeable or inpenetratable for the wind. However, the disadvantage then exists that due to the air-impermeable shielding of the body surface, it is no longer possible for there to be a moisture exchange from the skin to the ambient. As a result, moisture accumulates, which after travelling for a relatively short time causes a partial wetting of the clothing between the body surface and the wind-impermeable clothing, which can be the cause of colds and chills, quite apart from being unpleasant for the wearer.
In addition, it is particularly the chest and back of the travelling person which is cooled first, so that this can in particular lead to damage and illnesses to the respiratory tracts, the lungs and the kidneys. The close-fitting protective clothing, particularly worn by motor cyclists do not permit an adequate circulation of air between the wearer and the article of clothing, which can lead to the wearer's concentration being impaired as a result of it being necessary to interrupt the journey at ever more frequent intervals in order to freshen up through opening the clothing.
The most varied designs of protective clothing for persons working e.g. in the open and in winter are known. Thus, an article of protective clothing is known to which are fixed heat-transferring hoses through which flow a liquid and applied in the form of coils, in which the hoses are individually or in grouped manner held in freely movable manner in holding means comprising ducts. Due to the fact that the hoses can move freely in the holding means and, as a result of the coiled arrangement of the hoses, the complete hose system can move in concertina-like manner during movements of the wearer, the wearer of such clothing is supposed to have the maximum possible freedom of movement (DOS No. 1,610,647).
In addition, a heatable, cloth-like product, as well as a heatable suit made from such a product is known, which is constructed in such a way that woven areas are separated from one another by woven-in longitudinal portions of flexible hoses or tubes for carrying a fluid heat carrier. The tubes extend exclusively in one direction of the woven product and individual yarns or threads or groups of yarns or threads run at right angles over the tubes alternately on the top and the bottom of the product. The tubes extend in the direction of the warp threads, which are comparatively inextensible, whereas the weft threads are comparatively highly extensible. Since, as a result of the special construction of this known product from which the suit is formed, the tubes or hoses engage closely with the wearer's body, there is supposed to be a direct heat transfer from the circulating heat carrier to the torso by heat conduction. Such a suit is particularly intended for use as underclothing in a swim or diving suit (DOS No. 1,908,742).
However, all these known protective clothings are complicated and costly to manufacture. When worn, they can in part impair or impede the working movement of the person to be heated.